


All Apologies

by moratti



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moratti/pseuds/moratti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>可惜没有那么多如果。</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Apologies

“真巧。”

罗宾·范佩西听过无数种这样的开场白，老套而毫无新意的搭讪，后面往往跟着“你也一个人吗？”或是“我是不是在什么地方见过你？”这样表达方式不同却有着同样用意的句子。范佩西有些无奈，回过头去正想说些什么好让来者打消搭讪的念头，却在看到斯泽斯尼那张熟悉的脸时瞬间便笑不出来了。

当然，他心里想的并不是“果然好巧”这样毫无建设性的感慨，而是为自己居然已经认不出昔日队友的声音这件事感到了几分无可适从的窘迫。时间不足以让他忘记一切，却能够将那些原本熟悉得不需要犹豫便能得出结论的东西隔离在他的条件反射之外。范佩西皱了一下眉，不知道该怎样继续这样突如其来的对话。

但斯泽斯尼显然没有注意到他略显尴尬的表情，径自在他身旁坐了下来，熟络地和调酒师打了声招呼，然后偏头看他，“好久不见。”依旧是毫无新意的一句，末了又补充道，“罗宾。”

“是啊，好久不见了。”

范佩西耸了耸肩，决定将那种窘迫和莫名其妙的心虚抛到脑后，向斯泽斯尼打了招呼，然后下意识地往对方走过来的方向瞥了一眼，果不其然地看见了光线昏暗的角落里一个熟悉的身影。

斯泽斯尼注意到了他的视线，有些无奈地耸了耸肩，但出人意料地什么都没有说。范佩西猜想对方或许是找不到合适的说辞来解释这种略显尴尬的情境，只得装作什么都没有看见似的收回了视线，盯着玻璃杯里的冰块看了一会儿，又转头看向斯泽斯尼，“鉴于我们最近都过得不太如意，我就不假装客套问你近况如何了。”他笑道，“但是无论如何酒精和尼古丁都不是个好东西，没事还是少沾为妙。”

“我猜你这话是想对他说的。”

“对你也是同样。”范佩西撇了撇嘴，“尽管我说这种话听起来像是多管闲事，但你们也是时候该学会对别人负责了。我是说，在球场之外，很多东西确实只是个人选择而已，但无论如何，你们都不应该让那些真正关心你们的人为此而担心。”他有些不自在地别开了视线，像是不知道自己这样说是否合适，毕竟无论从什么立场来看，他似乎都没有对这些让人操心的后辈们进行说教的义务和责任了。

斯泽斯尼沉默了一阵，然后皱了皱眉，“真不敢相信这居然是在2015年。”他斜靠在吧台边，向调酒师点了杯鸡尾酒。范佩西注意到对方的这个动作不知是有意还是无意地正好将同行者投射过来的视线给隔绝开了，现在从他的角度根本无法看见那个昏暗角落里的身影，这让他莫名地有一种失落感，然后他听到斯泽斯尼问他，“我是说，你真的从来都没有后悔过吗？”

“我以为一个职业的运动员不会问出这么业余的问题。”范佩西苦笑了一下，“何况这个问题根本就没有任何意义，不是吗？毕竟已经发生的事情是无法改变的，无论答案是肯定还是否定，都没有任何意义。”

“或许吧。”斯泽斯尼不置可否，“但与你并肩作战和在电视上观看你的比赛真的是两种完全不同的体验，要习惯不去为你的进球而热血澎湃并不是个容易的过程，总会有人为你表现出来的职业状态而感到受伤……我是说，你表现得太冷静了。”

“我看过佩尔的采访。但你得知道，这对谁来说都不会是个容易的转变，但是在你别无选择的时候，你需要去接受的不容易还远不止这些——你们都还太年轻了，但总有一天你会明白的。”他顿了一下，试图换个话题，“你确定要在这里聊这个？”

“你也知道，总有一天我们都会长大的。”

斯泽斯尼说完这句话的时候，空气里像是有短暂的凝滞。范佩西愣了一下，然后有些不自在地回答道，“但是我并不确定我是否能等到那一天。”他沉默了很久才继续说道，“或许我再年轻五岁一切就会变得不一样，但当时的我已经无法等待你们长大了。”他用长勺将冰块压入杯底，然后放开，任由它又浮了上来，“尽管我每一次都说我要踢到四十岁，但是当我二十九岁的时候，依旧被伤病困扰着，而且我并不想在未来人们谈论起我的时候只能尴尬地报以无力的赞美。”

他趁斯泽斯尼起身坐到吧台凳上时往对方来时的方向瞥了一眼，角落里空荡荡的，刚才陷在沙发里的那个人已经不在了，或许只是走开一会儿。他望着那个空荡荡的角落，继续说道，“……杰克才二十三岁，但是他已经在背负一些他这个年纪本不应该去承受的东西了。或许我该为此负一定的责任，但这是无法避免的，即使它并不令人愉悦，但我并没有对不起任何人。”他收回视线，偏过头，将表情藏匿到斯泽斯尼无法观察到的角度，“并不是没有人和我说过，或许我应该看着他长大，就像丹尼斯看着我长大那样，但当时的我一无所有，我无法抱着这样莫须有的期待去倾注一切。这从萨米尔和塞斯克离开的时候就已经无法逆转了，你一定不知道当时荷兰国内的媒体是怎样形容我的，他们把我形容为孤独站在世界中心的那个人。”

“可是他看起来并不会轻易原谅你。”

“我也并不奢求他的原谅。尽管就像我刚才说的，我并没有对不起任何人。”

“或许吧。”斯泽斯尼低下头，用指腹摩拭着杯口，“相比之下我或许更容易适应这样的转变，毕竟无论是在你离开之前还是在你离开之后，我都是一样的心态，你离我越远我就越安心。”他试图活跃一下气氛，“这点还真是万年不变的定律，如果可以的话，我真希望你永远都不要靠近我，你一靠近我就知道自己大难临头了。”

“我就当作这是夸奖了。”范佩西笑了笑，举起玻璃杯，“但愿我们都能早日回归球场吧。”他和斯泽斯尼碰了杯，清脆的玻璃碰撞声让他感觉心情好转了一些，“不管怎么说，你们还是幸运的，至少你们拥有彼此。”

斯泽斯尼耸了耸肩，“是啊，板凳也一起坐了。”他垂下视线盯着吧台，“在所有我遇见过的人当中，杰克真的是相当特别的那一个。尽管我说这话或许有朝夕相伴所带来的偏心嫌疑，但真的……他真的很特别，至少对于我来说是的。外界的声音对他太苛刻了。”

“总会有这样的时刻的。”范佩西一边说着，一边用指尖抹去玻璃杯身上的水汽，“只是他太早就开始承受这些了，所以这看起来或多或少会有些残忍。他没有什么悲惨的过去，一直顺利而健康地活到了成年，本该是在前辈们的庇护下继续成长的年纪，却已经身披象征球队核心的十号球衣……他当然会一时间无法习惯那种被寄予所有期望的压力。”他顿了一下，然后补充道，“但是他会明白的，这种压力其实也是一种非常美妙的东西。”

“如果他现在就明白了这个道理，这本身就算是一种残忍了。”斯泽斯尼不置可否地笑了笑，“他从来都是肆意妄为地活着的，几乎所有的人都在纵容他的任性和天赋，光是那次大伤就差点将他从精神上摧毁了。那个时候他甚至不可能预测到自己伤还没好利索就有更加令人绝望的事在等着他，换谁都无法承受这个的。”

“或许你是对的。”范佩西叹了口气，“如果他为此而怨恨我的话，我也能够理解。但这并不是非黑即白的问题，从某种程度而言，他实际上还是非常孩子气的。”

“我都快分不清你到底希不希望他能够成长了。”

“毕竟这不是能够唯结果论的事情。”范佩西有些无奈地笑了笑，“他是否有所成长只是一个结果，而成长的过程可以有很多种。如果可以的话，我并不想成为其中的一个诱因，但无论我想或是不想都是毫无意义的。”他往角落的方向看了一眼，正好对上那边投射过来的视线，后者在接触到他目光的瞬间便撇过了头，俨然是在拙劣地回避，“真要说的话，我会觉得，如果哪次在球员通道遇见时，他能够若无其事地与我握手问好，大概就算是真正长大了吧。”他收回视线，对斯泽斯尼清淡地笑了一下，“但这或许也是他如此与众不同而让人欣喜的地方，谁知道呢，永远都保留着几分少年的心性大概也不是什么坏事。他总是对人充满戒备心理，并不轻易信任别人，你们能够如此亲近，对双方而言都是幸运的事。”

斯泽斯尼没有回应，于是他也并不打算继续说话，转头招呼调酒师往自己的杯子里再添点水，余光瞥见斯泽斯尼侧过身举起高脚杯向角落里的那人示意了一下，然后将杯子里甜味的酒精一饮而尽了。

“你的伤还好吗？”回过身后，斯泽斯尼突然这样问他。

他愣了一下才回答道，“已经差不多伤愈了，但是以教练的标准，谁知道什么时候才能再次上场呢。”他耸了耸肩，“经常呆着不动让我感觉自己就快要发霉长草了，能像今天这样和人好好地聊一聊我已经相当心满意足了。”

“不用谢。虽然并不是很想以对手的身份面对你，但还是想说，如果下次做客老特拉福德的时候能在球场上碰见你就好了。”斯泽斯尼用调侃的语气说道。

“我也很期待。”范佩西诚恳地笑了一下，视线再次往那个光线昏暗的角落飘了过去，“杰克看起来已经等得不耐烦了，我猜你再不回去陪他喝上一杯后果会相当严重。”他顿了片刻，重复了一遍对方的话，“球场见。”

“这真不是一句让人宽心的告别。”

范佩西不置可否地摆了摆手，做了个催促的动作。斯泽斯尼挠了挠后脑勺，说了句再会便放下高脚杯往来时的方向走了回去。他猜想这样的对话是并不完整的，他抑或范佩西或许都还有别的话想要向对方吐露，但那大概也并不是十分令人介怀的事。

“球场见。”

范佩西自言自语似的重复了一遍，有些无奈地笑了笑。

和斯泽斯尼的交流多少让他有些放松，尽管那两位曾经亲密的后辈的未来并不会有他的参与，但无论如何，他还是希望他们能够按照众人所期望的那样成长起来。

那是他所能设想的最令人感到安慰的结局了。

 

 

【全文完】


End file.
